


Vodka, Mistakes, & Trying to Forget

by olicityfangirl24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 4, Pre Season 5, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfangirl24/pseuds/olicityfangirl24
Summary: Oliver and Felicity want to forget about their troubles, but will a bottle of Russian Vodka help with the pain they are both feeling or will it lead to something more?Based on Stephen's speculation about Oliver and Felicity getting drunk on Russian Vodka and spending night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so this is my first Arrow fanfiction, I hope it is good. Please let me know what you think. I may end up adding onto this eventually but for right now It is only a one shot. Please comment and let me know what you think. Thank you.

It was a late August night in the foundry. Felicity had walked from the elevator looking more tired and defeated as he had ever seen her. In a zombie like state she pulled herself towards the table and chairs of the lair and put her head in her hands. Felicity then let out a large groan.

“Arghhhhh” she muffled into her palms.

Oliver, who had been using the salmon ladder trying to get in a little work out before bed, walked over to Felicity with confusion and concern. Not even bothering to put his shirt back on.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her as he walk hesitantly over to the seat next to her.

While deciding whether to sit down or not, Felicity grabbed the seat and pulled it away from the table inviting Oliver to sit down next to her.

Once he sat down she looked at him.

Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked like she had not been sleeping.  
It was similar to how she had looked when she was trying to find Ray when he had sent her that cryptic voice message, but even more tired.

“I have been trying to get the Palmer Tech board to reinstate me for months but so far those freakin…just…they won’t budge. I’ll probably end up on the streets cause even though I bought the loft it doesn’t mean that I can afford all the electric and all my taxes and food, so yeah probably going to be going from owner of a billion-dollar company to a crazy homeless lady. Not to say every homeless person is crazy. The other day I actually hat a nice conversation with a homeless man who I gave 30 dollars to, his name was Jeff…well I hope Jeff likes a new neighbor because I’ll have to learn to sit outside the grocery store and-“

“Felicity!” Oliver interrupted.

Felicity had been talking so much she did not even realize Oliver had gotten up and walked to the small fridge they had near the platform where the computers were.

Now situated in front of her were two shot glasses and a bottle of Russian Vodka.

“What is this for?” she asked.

Oliver grabbed the two glasses and carefully bored the clear glass bottle to the top.

“I think we both need and deserve a drink tonight. After all, we’ve been dealing with a lot of crap lately.” Oliver said.

Felicity nodded and took the glass without giving it a second thought.

Oliver had been struggling with being both the Arrow and Mayor Queen. He had been having to put aside his responsibilities for both jobs at different times and it was not fear to any of the citizens of the city. Felicity had been telling him for a few weeks now about getting more team members, but Oliver was not so sure.

Maybe he was supposed to go it alone. He had made so many mistakes in the past year that he was ashamed. Some of them anyone would say were 100% his fault (like lying to his fiancé and causing her to break up with him) and others that were debatable (like Laurel’s death). One side of his brain seemed to be telling him that he should stop being “guilt Arrow” and the other side was telling him that he had to own up to all these mistakes and admit that the was to blame.

The first side sounded a lot like Felicity in his head.

Oliver downed his shot.

As Felicity babbled on about her new life as a homeless person due to her inability to be reinstated at Palmer Tech, Oliver listened and continued to share the drink with her.

There was something else bothering Felicity too though that she did not want to admit.

Havenrock.

She wanted to say that she knew it was Damien’s fault and not hers but she kept thinking about all the what ifs.

What if she had changed the course of the missile to go into the ocean or another location with no people?

What if she had been able to stop all the missiles?

What if she had done any of her actions differently that night.

Would all or at least most of those people have survived then?

Would she even have had to worry about the missile at all?

Questions like these rang constantly through Felicity’s brain for the past months. When she wasn’t sleeping because she was too busy trying to get Palmer Tech back, she was not sleeping due to nightmares or guilt of Havenrock keeping her up.

“Oliver?” Felicity said after her countless shots of vodka.

“Yeah…?” Oliver answered. His speech a little slurred from drunkenness, like Felicity’s.

“I’m a good person right?” she asked him.

Oliver looked at her surprised and suspicious. Even with blood and alcohol levels as high as they were right now, he could still tell something was off about her question.

“Why would you say that of course you are…you’re like the best.” Oliver said.

Felicity walked over to Oliver then, she laid her arms on top of Oliver’s shoulders and began to lean in to kiss him.

“I just want to forget okay…just for one night.” Felicity said.

Oliver just as drunk as Felicity was, kissed her back.

It was hard and passionate, but at the same time it reminded them that they both knew somewhere in the back of their minds that this was not really a smart decision.

Their intoxication took over however and became a perfect justification to fool around.

It was just one night, what could be the harm.

Right before Oliver & Felicity continued any further, they both drank what was left of the vodka in the glass bottle, threw the empty bottle onto the training mat, and soon Oliver was taking off Felicity’s shirt and she unbuttoning his pants.

Oliver paused.

“You want this right?” he asked before they went any further.  
“Yes!” Felicity said, “You want this right?” she asked him.  
“Yes.” He said.

As he picked her up and carried her over to the cot bed that he had been sleeping on for months, a move nostalgic to the one he had used in Nada Par Bat the first time they ever had sex, he ran his other hand through her thick blonde hair.

“This will help us forget.” She whispered to him.  
“I think so too.” He said as he lowered her onto the bed.

As they began to make out get entailed in each other’s bodies, the alcohol became more prevalent in their systems and soon it was like their alter egos had taken over.

It was impossible for them not to have passion in what followed, but Felicity and Oliver just wanted to do this to help forget. It was not supposed to be too romantic or sensual, more like friends helping each other out.

Helping to forget.

When day time came, Oliver flipped over on the cot, his eyes still closed but still having the small grin he wore last night.

Last night had been pretty hazy, but It seemed they had both consumed the right amount of alcohol that it had also been fun too.

He slowly opened his eyes, expecting Felicity to be there. He was going to ask her if she wanted to talk or get breakfast or something.

Maybe this was not as big of a mistake as we thought last night?

Maybe it was more than forgetting?

When Oliver finally opened his eyes wide enough, however, he was met with an empty cot and a note on the pillow.

Oliver picked up the small piece of notebook paper that lay on the pillow and read it:

_Dear Oliver_   
_Last night meant nothing more than what we said. It was about forgetting. I’m sorry, but if we could just not mention what happened yesterday again… I think that would be best._   
_See you soon and Thank you._   
_\- Felicity_

 

Oliver let go of the note and sighed while putting his hand over his forehead.  
Yes, he had an ever-growing headache that he was actually just now starting to notice, but nothing compared to the pain he felt inside when he read that note.

Later after calling in sick (no one really was expecting him to show up to today’s meeting anyway), he finally got up from the cot, walked over to Felicity’s computer, and turned on the TV on the screens as he tried to find out if there were any criminals in the area to go after.

Oliver heard footsteps behind him and turned around, standing behind him in her pink coat, stood Felicity.

They stood in silence for a second and as Felicity took off her coat and placed her bag down on the desk, she sighed and look straight into Oliver’s eyes.

“Hey…” she said giving him a tiny grin.

Oliver bit his lip slightly and answered back,

“Hey…”

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the two slowly started to go into Team Arrow mode, neither one brining up what had happened last night.

Why did it matter?

It was only to help forget anyway.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first Arrow fanfiction, I really hope I did this whole scenario justice. Please let me know by commenting. I may want to add to this and make it more than a one shot but I am not sure. Hope you enjoy it though.


End file.
